1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket, more specifically to a safety socket which is able to prevent plugs from detaching.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional safety socket disclosed in GB 2383202 includes an inclined plate, and a hole formed on the plate positions a plug to prevent the plug from detaching. In addition, TW M285106 and WO 2010/029511 also disclose related skills for improving security of the socket.
Furthermore, U.S. 2008/0076291 and TW 201110479 introduce other positioning elements to position the plug on the socket for security.
However, although the previous patents do improve security, the sockets are not convenient to use. The sockets disclosed in GB 2383202, TW M285106, and WO 2010/029511 have to be operated by two hands to press buttons or other elements and to pull the plug. Moreover, the sockets disclosed in U.S. 2008/0076291 and TW 201110479 is more inconvenient that positioning elements have to be released before detaching the plug.